


Mother knew best

by MaskedBlackFox



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackFox/pseuds/MaskedBlackFox
Summary: An alternate version of that scene in Ultra Space, that doesn't end well.
Kudos: 4





	Mother knew best

“You’re a terrible, Mother!” Lillie yelled, a rippled snarl on her face.

Lusamine just stared calmly, as she at back down on her coral throne, not breaking eye contact with her daughter. She could feel herself slowly begin to slip away, just what she wanted. Lillie and her friend could take Guzma home, she would stay.

She barely missed a beat as her smile faded, and vision began to darken. she just focused on the teenager before finally nodded and gave her response.

“I know.”

“What?” Came Lillie’s response.

A warm chuckle emanated from the weak woman

“Oh, my Lillie, my beautiful little flower, why do you think I came here? I’ve always known.”

She was fading.

“I love you, Lillie. And please tell Gladion that I love him too. Can you do that?”

Lillie looked confused. “Alright, but you’re still terrible.”

Lusamine closed her tired eyes.

“I know.”

She was gone.


End file.
